Basking in the Sun
by Lil' Dark
Summary: A Monarchshipping story with a Merman Yami and a Human Atemu involved in love, death, anger and abuse. Not a Little Mermaid story, this is completely different. Rated M for a reason, children. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm alive! (crickets chirping in the background).**

**Ahum, right... Concerning I have been dead on for quite a while I considered me posting something here is like a ressurection. The reason I have been dead? The Puzzleshipping stories, actually. Oh, and I kind of had a writer's block and thought my stories weren't good enough. But putting that aside, I want to introduce my newest story to you all: Basking in the Sun.**

**Warnings: **Merpeople, Yaoi, Monarchshipping (which is YamixAtemu), Merpeople falling in love with a human, but I must warn you, this is NOT an adaption of The Little Mermaid. I do have some bits and pieces that might suggest that I took it from the Little Mermaid, but that was unintentional. Further more: there will be limes and lemons in this chapter, blood and abuse, and obviously my own sick mind concerning the plot.

**Hopefully you all will like my newest story. Please leave a comment if you can find the time!**

~~

**Chapter 1**

Like every immortal being, Yami had a favourite thing to do. Basking in the sun, he loved it. He loved the warmth, he loved the summer breeze, he loved the seagulls when they didn't tease him and he loved his favourite stone as well. And since the young merboy had nothing else to do (except school perhaps which he tried to forget) he lay on his favourite stone, in sight of his beloved sun all day long.

Technically, Yami was no longer a boy. He was sixteen, had his own small responsibilities, but since merfolk only considered adults 20 years and above, Yami was still a boy in their eyes. It didn't really bother him though, so slowly, the merboy turned onto his stomach and opened his crimson eyes lazily. He wasn't the only one who loved the sun. There were more of his people out of the water, playing with toys or human-found objects. He swished his aqua-coloured tail gently and he smiled as he watched them play or bask in the sun, like him.

Then, he watched the boats passing by and he smiled as he flicked his tail again. Two worlds, each so different, worked together in harmony. Well, not always, because humans were weird creatures and they had these dangerous boats which could kill fish and merpeople alike, but they could also share knowledge and most of the humans were very nice.

Especially if they had those sandwiches with tuna-spread. It was delicious. Crimson eyes spread out over the ocean, blond bangs waving in the breeze and Yami twitched his fin-ears to hear. He could catch sounds which were far away, he could single them out if he wanted to hear something special and best of all: no water in his ears. Stupid humans had those funny round things and two holes in their head. He would never understand why they didn't have any brain damage from swimming under water.

Gently the merboy lay his tail in the water, trying to sense the special human with the special sandwiches. His ears twitched before he smiled and grabbed the small seaweed shoulder bag that lay next to him. He dived from his rock gracefully and swam towards the sound. Suddenly he sensed it too, an human aura he had been searching for and his smile got bigger. Yami flicked his tail quicker, before he spotted a large sailboat (with engine) and a small rowboat attached to it.

The merboy knew the sailboat was for people who wanted to spot birds, merpeople or enjoy the summer breeze like Yami. Sometimes divers would come from the large boat and see the coral and the fish who lived deeper in the ocean and sometimes, when it was a beautiful day, an older man would attach his rowboat to the sailboat and drift with them. And he had the sandwiches, news from the land and he was nice company.

Yami grabbed the edges of the rowboat, felt how he was dragged through the water, while he watched the older man. "Grandpa", he said and smiled as the older man turned to him.

"Ah, Yami, my boy. You were slow this time, were you basking in the sun again?", the old man asked and Yami smiled. See? Even Solomon thought he was a boy… although compared to Solomon's age, he was indeed a boy.

"Yes I was. It's so lovely outside in the sun, grandpa", Yami said, before he hoisted himself out of the water and into the rowboat. He ran a hand through his spiky black and crimson hair, which was adorned by blond bangs. His gills, which only worked under the surface fluttered slightly before they closed. Yami watched as Solomon settled down opposite of the merboy, his grey hair tucked under a bandana, his purple eyes checking to see if the boy was not hurt. Then he smiled as he stroked the tail.

"You have been taking good care of yourself", Solomon said and Yami smiled as he grabbed the bag.

"These are for you. I shed my scales again and picked out the best ones for you", Yami said before he took a small box from his bag. Solomon looked at them and smiled.

"Very beautiful, thank you. Now… this is for you then", Solomon said, before he took out a lunchbox and Yami took it from him. He quickly took one of the sandwiches out of the box and he gratefully nibbled on it. Solomon stared at Yami and then chuckled softly. Yami grinned as he enjoyed the tuna-spread.

"What else did you bring, Solomon? Games, news, toys?", Yami asked and Solomon nodded.

"I did bring something, but it didn't fit in the bag. I would like you to meet someone", Solomon said and he smiled. Yami looked up from licking off his fingers.

"Who?", he asked softly and Solomon immediately saw he was nervous. He smiled, "Don't worry. Nobody too bad, just someone who didn't believe me", the older man said. He took out his phone and saw that Yami's interests were immediately pulled towards the black Nokia. Crimson eyes widened as the merboy came closer and stared at the mobile phone.

"What is that?", Yami asked with a voice dripping of curiosity and impression. Solomon chuckled.

"It's a phone. With this I can call someone", Solomon said. This got him a very confused expression and he smiled. "Like whales. They can communicate with each other even if there are apart. With this I can do something similar".

"You make whale sounds and someone replies to it while you yell into the black thing?", Yami asked. Solomon laughed softly.

"Not exactly. I'll show you", the man said, before he searched the required phone number and dialled it. Yami's ears twitched slightly as he tried to understand what Solomon was doing. The merboy could hear soft beeping tones coming from the black phone, and then a "click" and then a voice.

"_Grandpa?_", someone asked. Yami's eyes widened.

"There's someone in it!", he exclaimed loud, grasping the edges of the rowboat as he tried to crawl towards Solomon. "Grandpa! Save him!"

"… _Gramps, who is this? Who did you pay?_", the voice asked. Solomon chuckled.

"Just look down. And don't worry, Yami, just look up", the elder said. Yami's crimson eyes were still wide, before they followed Solomon's finger. Which pointed up. Yami's fin-ears twitched as he heard that voice again through the phone.

"_Holy shit_". At the exact same time, Yami stared at a person who looked similar to him and was also speaking into a weird and different looking phone.

"Atemu! Mind your language!", Solomon scolded. The man above them grinned slightly.

"_Sorry gramps_", he said, before he vanished. Yami tensed.

"Where did he go? What is that sound?", he asked, when his ears twitched at the beeping sound from the phone. Solomon chuckled softly.

"Atemu closed his phone, so there is no connection any longer. And I think Atemu would like to see you, he was very amazed and awed by the beauty of the scales you shed", Solomon said. "Would you mind if he would come sit with me?"

Yami turned nervous again at that question. He felt fear well up inside of him and before Solomon could say some more he dived into the water. He didn't know what to do and thus he didn't swim far away from the boat and climbed onto one of the rocks nearby. He was still curious about that phone thing and he was still hungry and sure… he wouldn't mind a new friend, but still… it was scary, meeting new humans.

Solomon looked at the small merboy as he saw him perched on the rocks and he smiled slightly. Then he looked at Atemu who walked over to him while being on one of the lower open pieces of the boat where one could walk and enjoy the Lagoon from a bit closer by. The young man was tanned, his rose-red eyes standing out while his sharp face was framed by his blond bangs. For a moment the man halted and Solomon looked at him.

"You scared him", was all the elder said as the other climbed down the ladder into the rowboat. "So… You will have to row us back later". Atemu stared at Solomon, before shaking his head.

"The boat will bring us back, grandpa. Don't worry", the young man said, making sure he didn't sit down where he thought he had just seen a merman. The boat was wet and Solomon chuckled.

"He will come back, just settle down. Yami's had his own share of humans before, but he's curious enough. Just enjoy this day, Atemu", Solomon said. Atemu grinned slightly. "Yes grandfather", he muttered softly, before sitting down. He indeed enjoyed the summer breeze and the sun. It was just unnerving that his grandfather kept staring at him.

"What?", Atemu asked softly, running a hand through his hair. Solomon still stared at him while saying: "I was waiting for the apology". Atemu stared back at his grandfather, before he chuckled softly.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry for not believing you. Your merman is very real", Atemu said. Solomon swatted his hand at the young male. "He's not mine, you idiot! You are my only grandson, I just like taking care of him. And he is a merboy", Solomon said, huffing loud. Atemu chuckled softly.

"I would love to meet him gramps, I told you", Atemu said. Solomon nodded.

"Yes, you indeed did. I can't believe that merpeople on the other side of this planet are _that_ shy. We talk to them here, we learn each other different things and we share knowledge. I wouldn't want to wish for an empty Lagoon in front of my house", the elder said. Atemu chuckled softly, but then nodded.

"I can see why. It is beautiful out here, grandfather", he said softly and smiled.

"Good. Now, how long will you be staying again?", Solomon asked. Atemu sighed loud.

"At least two weeks because of the director. He send me on a un-scheduled vacation when I don't want one. And I'm forbidden to come back", the young man said, before he had to pout. Solomon chuckled.

"See, Yami. Two whole weeks to meet my grandson", Solomon said and he smiled. Atemu frowned.

"Gramps…", he murmured, but Solomon shook his head. "He can hear us perfectly well. One, he has perfect ears. Two, he's hanging on the edge of the boat behind you", the elder said and Atemu got up so quickly that the rowboat nearly tipped over. He stared at the spiky black and crimson hair and he stared at the crimson eyes barely peeking over the rim of the boat. He stared at the delicate fingers clutching the rim tightly, while he saw two aqua-coloured fins twitch at the side of the boy's head.

"Oh… Hello", Atemu whispered softly, but the merboy didn't move. He stared at Atemu, crimson eyes running over the almost similar hair, except that Atemu's hair was tipped in the same rose-red colour as his beautiful eyes. Atemu stayed still, while Solomon was still gripping the edges of the rowboat tightly.

"Why did you do that?", the elder asked. Atemu chuckled sheepishly. "I… was just surprised, that's all, grandpa. And besides, nothing happened", the young male said. Yami still stared at the new human in the rowboat. He was pretty, especially his eyes, and he was also not as scary as Yami had first thought he would be. Atemu's eyes fell down upon the merboy and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry to scare you too", he said gently. Yami still stared at him with big crimson coloured eyes and Atemu sighed softly, before Yami slowly lifted himself higher out of the water.

"Do you have one of those weird phone things too with people locked inside so they talk back when you speak?", he asked. "I thought you were locked up in grandpa's phone first, but then you showed up and now you're here. How did you get out?" Atemu laughed softly.

"Nobody is locked up in a phone. It's just a way of communicating with each other over a short or long distance. And yes, I have one of those phones as well", Atemu said and he sat down slowly. Yami moved around the boat towards Solomon, before he hoisted himself out of the water and into the rowboat. He huddled close against Solomon, while still staring at Atemu, who decided to sit down on the spot he had previously occupied.

Solomon gently stroked Yami's still wet hair, trying to comfort the merboy, who tried to make himself smaller than he actually was. Before he frowned slightly and moved his hand towards Atemu's trousers. He took a hold of the fabric and frowned some more at it.

"It's different", he said, turning to Solomon. The older male nodded.

"It is. But then again, Atemu himself is different too", Solomon said and he chuckled softly. Atemu stuck out his tongue and Yami giggled softly. Then Atemu handed the merboy his lunchbox back and Yami smiled.

"Thanks", he said, before indulging in the second sandwich. Atemu smiled and then looked at the aqua-coloured tail laying curled around Solomon's feet. He looked at the see-through hip-fins and at the see-through fin on the end. They were beautiful. Yami stared at him. "You can touch if you want to", he said softly. Atemu stared back and then slowly stretched out his hand. Yami's ears twitched slightly, before he felt a warm hand on his scales.

"They are very beautiful", Atemu said softly as he stroked his hand over the scales. Yami continued eating as Atemu admired the scales and gently touched the fins. Solomon just sat there, enjoying the sun. His grandsons needed new friends in life and if he could help… well, he did.

"Atemu? Where do you come from?", Yami then asked while he finished his sandwich. Atemu smiled.

"Well, I'm from around Europe. I travel there and see the world. I have also been to Africa and the like", Atemu said. Yami smiled.

"I bet it's lovely", he said. Atemu nodded. "It is, but my newest boss said I needed vacation so here I am, back with my grandfather". Yami smiled.

"That's nice. I wish I could come with you to all those new worlds though. Seeing all those lovely things", Yami said. Atemu grimaced slightly.

"I would have to hide you and cover you up. People there don't believe in merpeople", he said. Yami stared at him. "Why not?", he asked.

"Because merpeople hide from the humans who live there. They blame the humans for the pollution. I must say that only here, around Ie Island, merpeople show themselves", Atemu explained. Yami looked at Solomon.

"You never told me", he said. Solomon chuckled. "You never asked", he replied as the sail boat turned to go back towards the harbour when suddenly small waves fell into the rowboat. Yami twitched his ears and crawled towards the edge of the small boat, before he smiled at Solomon.

"Mum is calling. Thanks grandpa, will I see you soon?", he asked. Solomon nodded. "You too, Atemu?", Yami asked. Atemu smiled.

"Sure. I have 14 days to meet up with you", Atemu said and Yami smiled, before he dived back into the ocean. A moment later he returned though. "Can I have my bag?", he asked softly. Atemu blinked, before Solomon grabbed the seaweed bag and handed it to Yami.

"Thanks. See you soon!", he called out and before the other two males could reply, he was gone. Atemu looked at Solomon.

"He's cute", he said and smiled some more. Solomon swatted his grandson.

"He's sixteen and a merboy. Behave yourself and row us back to my house. Then I'll cook something", the elder said. Atemu chuckled before he undid the ladder and the ropes which tied them to the sailboat. The young male rowed them back towards a small cabin that stood close by the beach. It was an old cabin, but Solomon didn't mind. Nor did Atemu as they walked in after tying the rowboat to a pole in the ground.

It was home.

~~

**And that was the end of Chapter 1. I will try to upload a chapter once a week, but I tend to forget, so bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallooooo everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Basking in the Sun. I hope you will enjoy!  
>All the warnings and disclaimers still count. Might there be a change of warnings then I will tell you.<br>**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the first one. I hope you will enjoy reading it and please leave a comment/review when you can find the time.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**~~**

**Chapter 2**

"Hi mum!", Yami said as he swam into the music-filled library. A young woman, her blond hair tied in a braided knot looked up from reading a few scrolls and she smiled at her son.

"Yami, love. Thank you for responding to my call", she said softly, her voice gentle and sweet. Yami smiled as he swam over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Of course. What did you need me for?", Yami asked as he hung his bag on one of the chairs and he settled down. His mother lay the scrolls away and closed the music box gently. She looked at him, her deep brown eyes connecting with his crimson ones. Yami had always been special and exotic, which made sure that Yami didn't look like his mother or his father. Although he did look like his mum character-like.

"I don't need you Yami, but Mahado has been looking for you until he finally gave up. Where were you today, Yami? I was worried", she said softly. Yami looked away from her.

"I was outside, playing with the dolphins until I was close enough to the surface to lay on the rocks. I have been sunbathing and I talked with Solomon again. You shouldn't be so worried mum, although I know that's a mum-thing", Yami explained. His mother frowned slightly, before she gave a small smile.

"I will always be worried about you, Yami. As will your father and your teacher be. Obviously we realised you would like to enjoy the sun more than a few hours of class, but you know that school is important for you and Mahado enjoys teaching you. _When_ you're actually in the class room", his mother said.

"Yes mum… Can I go now?", Yami asked softly.

"Your father wanted to see you as well. He is in the throne room at the moment, waiting for you. Be nice, okay?", she asked and Yami smiled. "Of course", he said, before he kissed her cheek again and left. Once he was gone, his mother slowly shook her head, before opening the music box again. She would always worry about her little boy.

~~

As the rain fell down when the evening got closer, Solomon shook his head slightly before turning towards his grandson. Atemu was still staring at his collection and Solomon smiled at the young male.

"What do you think?", Solomon asked softly and Atemu turned around.

"It's beautiful grandpa. I can't believe I haven't been here for such a long time. I missed this house", Atemu said. Solomon settled down in one of the chairs.

"I'm glad you came by, but really, Atemu. You don't have to lie to me", Solomon said softly. Atemu blinked and stared at the elder who lay a letter on the coffee table.

"What is that?", Atemu asked softly as he sat down as well.

"A letter from your mother. You are forced on two weeks of vacation because you said something to your boss. Clearly he wasn't pleased with it", Solomon said. Atemu groaned softly.

"No… I wasn't pleased with the way he did some things. I told him and then I quit. These last two weeks are his way of saying I'm not welcome any longer, but that he can't fire me just yet, because then I will sue him and cost more money than I'm worth. At least, that's what he said", Atemu said, before he chuckled softly. "Now I'm happily on vacation and I might even start looking for work here on this island".

Solomon smiled. "That sounds excellent. And I think Yami will enjoy it too. He liked you", Solomon said. Atemu smiled. "I like him too, grandpa. He's very nice. Can I ask you what you do with the scales though?", Atemu then questioned.

"Sure. Do you know the qualities of the scales?", Solomon asked. Atemu nodded. "Good, because I use them to heal people who need it and who can be healed by the scales. I give them to this hospital and after that I collect them so I can help more people later on. Yami sheds his scales once a month during spring and summer, so I can help a lot of people", the elder continued.

"That's a nice thing to do gramps. Your life sounds like a lot of fun", Atemu said and he smiled. Solomon smiled back.

"It is. Although I do envy you for seeing half of the world. And now… Now I'm glad you're here with me", Solomon said. "Maybe your mum will come over as well".

"Sure, we'll see if she'll come. Anyway, I'm heading to bed, do some work on my laptop. See you tomorrow, gramps", Atemu said and he walked towards the small spare room. Solomon wished his grandson a good night as well, before he went to his own bedroom. Sure, it was still early, but they both had some work to do.

~~

Yami sighed softly as he rolled over, feeling the sponges beneath him adjust to his body. He swished his aqua-coloured tail gently, while grasping his seaweed and sponge pillow. It would never be as soft as Solomon's pillows, but he did like his bed. And then the warm current drifting through his room, it was so comfortable. If only he could get some sleep!

The merboy groaned as he rolled over again, but the conversation with his father kept twirling through his head. He didn't understand why his father was so disappointed with him. It wasn't as if he did anything wrong, right? He just liked basking in the sun a little bit more than school or Mahado telling him what to do. And then the stupid homework…

With a groan Yami looked at the pile of scrolls made of dead dolphin hide, before he stared at the stored squid ink and his coral pencil. There was so much… Probably too much so he wouldn't see Solomon and Atemu today. Gently the merboy flicked his tail and swam over towards his shell desk and sponge-stool before he settled down and looked at his homework. With a roll of his eyes he began.

It wasn't until hours later (and Yami knew his teacher had done it on purpose) that he was finally finished. Mahado was staying close by his desk, his sand-coloured tail swishing back and forth, as he watched the merboy. Yami held his head on his desk, his eyes closed and his fin-ears twitched slightly as he listened to Mahado checking the scrolls. His gills were opening and closing as he sucked the oxygen from the water and he slowly looked up at Mahado.

"Can I go now?", he asked. Solomon was calling him and it was the fourth time already. He was hungry, he wanted to meet the elder and his grandson and he wanted to meet them now.

"Yes, my Prince. You may go", Mahado said, his brown eyes gazing at Yami who grabbed his bag and swam away from his teacher as fast as he could. The merboy flicked his aqua-coloured tail quickly and he scolded himself as Solomon called him for the fifth time. He could sense the worry in the touches and he tried to go faster. When he could feel he was close to the rowboat he broke the surface to show Solomon he had finally arrived, before he swam towards the rowboat in a slightly calmer way. His gills were working on top speed to get the necessary oxygen back in his system, before he broke the surface again to grab the edges of the small rowboat.

"I'm here!", he called out slightly and he smiled as Atemu helped him into the rowboat. Solomon looked at the merboy who lay down and kept on panting.

"Swam a little too fast?", the elder asked gently. Yami looked at him and grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. Mahado was watching me so I would do my homework for once… Dad said he should do that more often so he started today. I will probably be later tomorrow as well", the merboy murmured, before he sat up and lay his tail before him, half of it falling over the edge of the rowboat. He spread the fins on his hips and he closed his eyes while enjoying the sun.

"It's all right my boy. I should've known after your father made it rain last night", Solomon said. Atemu frowned slightly at those words. Yami pouted however.

"Yeah, he was pretty disappointed, he said", Yami muttered, glaring at the wooden frame of the rowboat as they were dragged through the water by the larger sailboat.

"Wow, back up here. _Your_ father made it rain?", Atemu interfered as he looked at Yami. The merboy nodded.

"Yeah, he's the king. He won't make it storm all over the world, just this small part of the lagoon. I'm his disappointing son", Yami explained. Solomon ran his hand through the wet, spiky hair of the young teen, sighing softly.

"You're not a disappointing son, Yami. Anything, but that", he said softly. "If it would make you feel better, I think you're a great grandson. Just like Atemu. And even Atemu has his own good and bad sides", Solomon continued, before he chuckled softly.

"Well, thanks", Atemu muttered and he crossed his arms. That made Yami giggle softly and Atemu grinned at him. Yami's ears twitched slightly, before he grabbed his bag.

"Here, I found these yesterday for you Solomon", Yami said, before he showed two large shells. They both were beautiful, with beautiful colours and in weird shapes. One had a hole underneath and went up in a spiral-like way. The other was larger and seemed to be a shell-horn. "And this one is for you", Yami said as he showed another shell. It had a completely different form than the other two. This one almost appeared to be toffee-shaped in a brown colour with black and white spots on it.

"Beautiful", Atemu muttered as he lay the shell to his ear and he could hear his blood rushing through his veins. When he was younger, he had always believed that the sea was captured in a shell and he had been able to listen to the sound for hours on end. Solomon smiled at the merboy.

"Thank you, Yami. They are beautiful", he said and Yami grinned.

"I'm glad you like them. I found some broken off coral as well yesterday", he said and he showed the different types of coral he had collected on his way home. "They're for my room and this one is my new pencil. I had to write so much homework this morning that I need a new one", Yami said. Atemu looked at it.

"But… It is still weak", he said. Yami nodded.

"I know. We have special craftsman who take it up to the surface and dry it. After that they smear a special oil on the pen and it will remain it's stiffness so we can write with it", Yami explained.

"Wow… that's awesome", Atemu muttered and Yami smiled. "I know. You're kind of pencils don't work where I live. The ink drips out of it as fast as possible. And it damages the dolphin-hides a bit too much", Yami answered. He was then handed the lunchbox with the sandwiches and the three of them started eating. Yami hummed softly as he enjoyed the sun and his tail warmed up.

"Can I ask what you're doing?", Atemu asked softly as he stroked the see-through fins gently. Yami smiled. "I'm storing up energy and warmth. That's why most merpeople love basking in the sun so much. We store up energy and warmth and because we do so our tails are healthier. We can shed our scales more properly and a warm tail is comfortable. Here", Yami said and he grabbed Atemu's hand, stroking the palm gently over his scales.

"Wow", Atemu muttered and Yami hummed. "The sun is the best thing of this human world", the merboy said and the two humans chuckled softly. But it was true. As always, Solomon watched the ocean as the merboy talked to him (and now to Atemu too) and he saw plenty of merman and mermaids on the rocks. They had their fins spread wide and their eyes closed. Some mermaids had even removed their shell-bra's to tan their skin completely.

When the large sailboat eventually returned, everyone aboard knew that a merboy lay in the small rowboat. Atemu eventually untied the ladder and the ropes, before he rowed them back. Yami looked at him and was amazed that Atemu was able to move the rowboat the way he did. Eventually he crawled in the seat next to Atemu.

"How do you do that?", he asked softly and Atemu handed him one of the oars. Yami stared at it, curling his tail in curiosity and he looked at the tanned male next to him.

"You stick in it the water like this with your arms stretched. Then you pull at the oar and we will move through the water", Atemu said and Yami stuck oar in the water. He stretched his arms, which made the oar move beneath the surface, before he pulled at it.

He toppled over suddenly, because he couldn't brace himself, like Atemu could with his legs. He ended up losing the oar, which drifted through the water, while Atemu caught him so that the merboy wouldn't hit his head on the edge of the rowboat. Which made him lose his oar as well. Solomon quickly made his way over to the merboy who clung to Atemu.

"What happened? When you do it, it looks so simple!", Yami called out. Atemu bit his lip slightly.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought about saying it's heavy", Atemu muttered softly. Yami sighed softly, before slowly releasing his death-grip on Atemu.

"It's okay, but I don't want to do it again", he said, still a bit shaken up. Solomon chuckled softly.

"You won't be able to. The oars are drifting away", he said. Yami's eyes widened, before he crawled towards the edge. "I'll get them", he said and dived into the water. Solomon stared at Atemu.

"You forgot?", he asked. Atemu bit his lip.

"I was a bit too excited. He seemed to enjoy watching it though", Atemu murmured softly. They saw Yami collecting the oars with a smile and Atemu watched how the tail shimmered in the sunlight while being touched by water. He stared a little, until Yami handed him one of the oars. He accepted them both and then helped Yami back into the boat. The merboy immediately settled down and spread his fins and Atemu chuckled.

"Sorry about that", he murmured while he sat down with the oars ready again. Yami chuckled.

"That's okay. I rather watch", he said, before he did so and sat down next to Atemu to just watch how the man rowed the boat towards the beach. Although, when the little cabin came in view, Yami's crimson eyes were drawn to it and the merboy stared at it.

"Is this where you live, grandpa?", he asked, his voice drowning in excitement. Solomon chuckled.

"Yes, I live there. And now Atemu does too, until he finds his own place to live in", the elder said. Atemu rose his eyebrow, before laughing softly as he kept on rowing them back. Yami suddenly stopped him though.

"I can't… I'm not allowed to go away from the water. If I do, mum and dad will freak out because they can't reach me", Yami said, before he picked up his bag and crawled to the edge of the rowboat. Atemu stopped rowing and Yami smiled.

"Thanks grandpa. Thanks Atemu. See you soon", he said, before he dived back into the water. The merboy waved at them one more time before he disappeared fully. Solomon turned to Atemu, who was still staring.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know?", he asked and Atemu laughed, before he brought himself and Solomon back to land. It went on like this for a few days. Sometimes Atemu wouldn't come because he had other business to do and on some days it rained and then Yami would spend his hours on his homework, but most of the time the two man would enjoy the company of the merboy. Yami would always bring something like shells or pearls to land or he would enjoy a swim with Atemu while the older man was enjoying the sun on the beach.

Just like today. Yami hadn't seen the two men for a few days, but now he was racing at top speed to reach the shore. He held his bag in his arms carefully as he flicked his shining aqua-coloured tail as fast as he could. He slowed down when he came closer to the cabin, before he broke the surface with his head to look around. He climbed onto one of the rocks, immediately spreading his fins to suck up sunlight and warmth, before he stared at the cabin.

Atemu had tried to teach him how to whistle and it was something Yami had easily picked up on. Although it wasn't really a whistle. Atemu had said it sounded something like a screech in combination with a loud train whistle. Yami had no idea what a train whistle sounded like, but he opened his gills and pressed as much air through them as he could. People on the beach were shocked out of their sunbathing, before someone rose up from their towels and Yami smiled as Atemu bid goodbye to his grandfather. The older man waved as well, before Yami climbed off his rock and swam closer.

"Grandpa!", he called out once he broke the surface again and the elder looked up. Yami fumbled a bit with his bag, before he held out a small wooden box. Solomon smiled as he rose up from his chair and walked towards the shoreline. Yami swam slightly closer, before his tail scraped over the sand and he stopped. Atemu and Solomon walked over to him.

"Magnificent my boy. Thank you very much", Solomon said. Yami smiled.

"Especially for you grandpa", he said. Solomon smiled at those words, before he let Atemu take the merboy into deeper water again. He held out his snorkel, diving goggles and flippers, before taking a small dive to get used to the water's temperature. Yami smiled, before he climbed onto one of the rocks. When Atemu submerged, he giggled.

"Where do you want to go to today?", Yami asked and Atemu turned to him. He was already wearing the goggles on top of his head and he was attaching the snorkel. Rose-red eyes fell upon the merboy and Atemu smiled too.

"I don't care. Take me wherever you want to go", Atemu said, while he put the flippers on his feet. Yami smiled, before he slid back into the water and grasped Atemu's hand gently.

"I want to show you something, but it will be quite a dive when we get close", Yami said. Atemu smiled: "Don't worry. I think I practised quite a few times with you now", he said and Yami smiled. He slowly pulled at Atemu's hand, before the other followed. Atemu had made quite a few swims with Yami before, but this topped it off. He was glad he had bought himself the flippers so he could at least keep up a little bit with Yami. Even though Atemu knew that if Yami would swim off now, he would never catch up.

Suddenly Yami stopped however and let go of his hand. "Let me see if the way to it isn't blocked. I'll be quick", the merboy said, before he dived away from Atemu. The tanned man could see how the tail shimmered for a moment, before vanishing. It took indeed just a few moments, before Atemu spotted the shimmering again and Yami broke the surface next to him. "It's clear", he said and smiled, before he grasped Atemu's hand. Atemu took a deep breath and then followed Yami into the water and he felt how Yami was dragging him slightly. Atemu kicked his legs a bit faster, but Yami kept dragging him.

Atemu felt how both his legs and lungs started to burn and he wondered how fast Yami could swim if he had gone down and back up again in such a short time. He tightened his hand around Yami's pale one and Yami stopped. He turned around in time to see Atemu let a few air bubbles escape. Atemu pointed towards the surface, before he let out a few more bubbles. His lungs were burning to get air and he had to let everything out and he had to will down his instincts to gasp.

Suddenly Yami grabbed Atemu's face and connected their lips. Rose-red eyes widened, before Yami pried his mouth open with his fingers and lips and blew air into his lungs. Atemu nearly choked on the air supplied to him, before he breathed back. He saw Yami's gills move to not only supply Yami, but also him with oxygen. Yami blew air into his lungs again and this continued for a little time, before Yami blew air once more, closed his lips and pulled back from Atemu. Quickly he grasped Atemu's hand and dragged the human deeper down. Atemu tried to swim with him like he had done before his oxygen problem.

He had to ask Yami for air another time, before they reached a tunnel. Atemu didn't see much, but Yami attached the male to his tail, before he climbed his way into it. To Atemu it felt as if he had gone blind and gently he held onto the aqua-coloured tail while flicking his feet slowly. Yami took him through the tunnel and the water around them cooled down slightly. And suddenly he broke the surface. He took a large gulp of air and appreciated the air big time. It was completely dark, but Atemu didn't care at the moment. He really appreciated the oxygen.

"I'm so sorry Atemu! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", Yami stammered as he held onto Atemu who was still panting slightly. He dragged the male through the water, until they reached sand and Atemu couldn't imagine anything else but a beach. He plopped down gratefully, before he shook his head.

"It's okay, Yami. I'm still alive", he said, while he pulled the flippers from his feet and his diving goggles of his face.

"No, no, no! I should've known that this would be too deep, I'm sorry!", Yami said again, but Atemu felt around for him and then grabbed a shoulder.

"It's okay, stop saying sorry. Just tell me, where are we?", Atemu asked gently. Yami fell silent, before he swam away.

"I'll show you. Wait where you are", Yami said and Atemu did as he was told. He couldn't see anything anyway. Suddenly a small spot lit up and Atemu turned his head towards it. He could see how suddenly the walls around him lit up with thousands of lights. He could see Yami in the dim light and he saw how the merboy swam back to him before he turned his eyes back onto the lights.

"What are they?", he asked in awe. Yami smiled.

"Glow worms. I come here if I want to enjoy something beautiful. If I want to know that there still is something beautiful in life", Yami said and he crawled upon the small strip of sand. It couldn't even be considered a beach. Atemu looked around in awe at the small light.

"It's beautiful. It's almost as if you captured the stars at night and planted them here", Atemu murmured softly. Yami looked at him.

"Stars? What are stars, Atemu?", he asked softly. The tanned man looked at the merboy.

"They are the lights you can see on clear nights. Have you never seen stars before?", Atemu asked softly. Yami shook his head.

"No… never. Although I can slightly imagine what they must look like. We merpeople are not allowed to go away from the city at night. We use magic and certain poisonous plants to keep away the sharks and other animals who hunt for fish and us. So… I have never seen stars before", Yami explained. Atemu smiled.

"I'll show you once. Then you'll stay with us during the day and at night we'll watch the stars. You'll be able to go back the next morning", Atemu said. Yami looked at him.

"I would love to, but you forget I'm the Prince. My parents will never let me go", Yami said. Atemu sighed softly.

"I'm pretty sure you can convince them, you're cute enough", the tanned man said softly and Yami stared at him, before a blush spread over his cheeks and he looked away.

"I don't think I'm that cute, Atemu", he said, before he crawled back towards the water. Atemu pulled his slippers back on and he followed Yami.

"I must say I beg the differ", he muttered and he watched how Yami's ears twitched slightly. After that Yami said to hold his tail as he was going back through the tunnel. Atemu did, feeling the smooth scales against his skin and they were warm. Warmer than the water around them and he just now noticed how cold he was.

Yami swam him out of the tunnel before supplying him with oxygen again. Atemu watched the gills work with fascination, before Yami began dragging him towards the surface again. Guiltily Atemu had to admit he asked Yami for more oxygen than he actually needed, but he was grateful for the light that surrounded him. The ocean was warmer here and the more they rose towards the surface, the more warmth he could embrace. They broke the surface and Atemu smiled as Yami swam back with him towards the shore.

"Yami, wait", Atemu said and Yami turned to him. With a curious look Yami looked at him and Atemu smiled. "Thanks for saving my life. And thank you for showing me something so beautiful like that", the tanned man said and the merboy smiled, blushing slightly.

"Well… I just wanted to show you something special", Yami said.

"And I want to thank you for that. If you're ever allowed to watch the stars with me, you know you can whistle, right?", Atemu asked. Yami nodded as an answer, before Atemu softly stroked his cheek. Yami looked at him, before Atemu locked their lips gently. Yami's ears twitched and he tensed, before his gills fluttered and he closed his eyes before he pressed back. He flicked his tail, before pulling Atemu closer to himself. Atemu smiled in the kiss, before he broke it for air.

Yami blushed feverishly, but Atemu pulled him in for another kiss. He licked his tongue over Yami's lips and Yami shuddered, before he pressed himself closer to Atemu. The tanned man broke the kiss again and his rose-red eyes met an even more blushing Yami who sunk under the water, but for his eyes. His fin-ears were twitching and Atemu chuckled softly.

"Thank you", he said softly and he saw Yami smile, before the merboy nodded slightly. He took Atemu's hand though slightly, before squeezing and letting go. Atemu smiled and swam off too.

"Until tomorrow", he said. Yami flicked his tail and rose a bit from the water. "See you tomorrow", he whispered and Atemu chuckled before swimming away. Yami watched him, sinking lower under the water again, before he dived under and did several spins and loops and he had never felt so happy before and he broke the surface, while making loops above water before diving back in and swimming back home while still feeling so happy.

~~

**You have reached the end! Thank you for reading and I will (hopefully) see you again at Chapter 3. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I will try to make it up by not forgetting again... _  
>Anyway, welcome to chapter 3, hopefully you will enjoy this one. I thank you all for the lovely reviews you wrote for the last two chapters. This chapter is not as long as the other two, but hopefully you will enjoy it all the same.<strong>

Chapter 3

Yami was humming softly as he swam into the palace. People were staring at him as he swam around rather dreamily before entering his bedroom. His aqua-coloured tail glowed slightly as he settled down on his bed and cuddled his pillow. He curled and uncurled his tail, before he purred softly and kept cuddling his pillow as he rolled around through the water.

When his mother came to see him, he was still glowing and he was still happy and rolling around through the water while cuddling his pillow. She smiled slightly, before closing his door made of shells. Yami looked up as the door closed and he smiled at his mother. She swam over to him, her pale blue coloured tail flicked gently, creating small bubbles. "What makes you so happy? You're glowing!", his mother said and she giggled softly. Yami blinked.

"I am?", he asked, before he stared some more at himself and then grinned. "I am… But mum, I'm so happy!", he said, making another twirl, before his mother softly grasped his shoulders and settled him down on his bed.

"I can see that, my son. You are glowing after all. What happened?", she asked him. Yami grinned some more and he cuddled his pillow tighter.

"He is just so nice! We went to see my cavern with the glow worms and he thought it was beautiful and I felt so proud and then we swam back and he thanked me and- Mum, he's just great!", Yami said and he sprawled out over his bed, cuddling his pillow and his fin-ears kept on twitching in excitement.

"Who, sweetie?", his mother asked softly. Merfolk didn't care if one's partner was of the same sex as they were. As long as one was happy, that was all that counted. Merfolk lived through emotions after all and some emotions were more important than others, like love, hope, anger or sadness. Although sadness was most of the time transformed in more anger and the need to keep on living to gain revenge.

"Atemu of course, mother! He is sweet, nice, handsome and he is just perfect", Yami said before he squeezed his pillow tightly. He curled his tail and purred softly. His mother stared at him.

"But Yami! He is just a human", she said. Yami blinked and gazed at her.

"Not just a human, mother! He's my friend and he's awesome and sweet and lovely and _handsome_", Yami said, as if that would make his mother believe him. She shook her head however.

"Yami, you know what I mean. It's not natural and besides, Atemu can't live here and you can't live on the land all the time. You are needed here. I'm pretty sure Atemu doesn't mean it like that, my love", she said softly. Yami continued purring though.

"He kissed me", Yami whispered softly and for a moment the mermaid tensed, before she turned around.

"I am sure it's just a fling, sweetie", she said. Yami got up and looked at her.

"No, it's not! He even asked me to watch the stars with him, mother. Can I, please?", he asked, but she stared at him.

"The stars, Yami? The stars can only be seen at night, when it's dark and when you're not allowed to leave the palace. I cannot let you go, Yami, you know that", she said, before swimming away. Yami stared after his mother, before sighing loud. He sunk back on his bed, happy moments forgotten and he had stopped glowing too. Quietly he lay down and cuddled his pillow again. He curled his tail slightly and then sighed softly. He stared outside, feeling the soft and warm current pass him and when he was called for dinner he reluctantly came.

In the evening, he talked with his dad, hoping he would say it was okay to go.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Can I ask you something?", Yami asked softly as he entered his father's study. His father was always here when work was over, until the time he would go to his wife. Brown eyes met Yami's crimson ones and the merman smiled. He had placed his crown on a shell-table and he embraced Yami. The merboy smiled.<p>

"Of course. What is wrong?", the King asked. Yami flicked his tail slightly and his fin-ears twitched.

"Well… There is nothing wrong. I just want to ask for a favour".

"Continue", Yami's father said softly and Yami smiled. "Well… Atemu suggested that I would come to watch the stars with him once after I showed him my cavern with the glow worms. I said I would ask you first… Can I go? I really would love to go, dad", the young merboy whispered. His father stared at him, frowning slightly.

"Who gave you these silly ideas, Yami? Those humans again? You know that your place is here, you know that at night you can't leave the palace, you _know_ you are just sixteen years old. Yami, I am responsible for you, I want you safe, but while you go off to who knows where you forget that we are worried", the merman said while he started to pace around.

"Dad, I'm already sixteen. I can take bigger decision than when I'm five. And yes, Atemu did suggest that I would watch the stars with him once. Just once, dad. And I have been thinking. I don't need to leave the palace at night. I can stay with Solomon and Atemu and then come back in the morning", Yami explained. His father sighed.

"No, Yami. I'm not going to let you stay on land where I cannot reach you. I don't mind if you contact the humans while you're out on sea, but I don't want you on land with them. You're not supposed to be on land anyway! I don't want to have it Yami", the merman said. Yami groaned loud.

"But dad, please! I'm sixteen, I should be able to do this, right? Let me see the stars, just once. Mum has seen them too", Yami said. His father looked at him.

"Your mother was a grown up mermaid when she watched the stars and at that time she was less important than you are right now. You are not going Yami and that's final", the merman said, before he swam away. Yami stared after his father, before he flicked his tail.

"What's with everyone swimming away today?", he asked, before he swam towards his room. He rather didn't destroy something in his father's study.

* * *

><p>Atemu stared at the lagoon before him. The water was crystal clear and surrounded by rock walls with a few openings. Yami hadn't shown up for three days now, even though it had been sunny and warm. The young man was worried, even though Solomon said he shouldn't be. What if it was his fault? He lay down on his towel and stared at the blue sky, he just wanted to hear that loud whistle, he just wanted to know if Yami was okay and if this was his fault or not.<p>

It probably was, but still… He just wanted to know if the merboy was okay…

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he indeed heard the whistle and he got up as quickly as possible. He stared around, before he saw the merboy waving at him. He grinned, before leaving everything behind and jogged into the lagoon. Yami swam over to him and Atemu hugged the merboy. He heard how Yami purred softly and he lay his lips against Yami's cheek. Yami blushed, before he dragged Atemu through the water towards a deeper spot in the lagoon, before he climbed onto one of the rocks. Atemu followed him a bit more carefully, but Yami giggled softly and settled down.

"Finally you're here. I was worried", Atemu said softly. Yami smiled slightly, before looking away.

"Schoolwork. I'm sorry Atemu, clearly I'm not as cute as you think I am. I'm not allowed to come and watch the stars with you and now, all of a sudden, Mahado needs to bury me alive in schoolwork. I escaped today when he was called away", Yami said while he sulked slightly. Atemu gently stroked Yami's cheek and then the fin-ears. Yami blushed and giggled softly, twitching his ears.

"I'm glad you came though", Atemu murmured softly. Yami smiled.

"Me too. Although I'm afraid my mum or dad will come to fetch me. I think they're scared, but I have no idea why", Yami said. Atemu sighed softly.

"Probably because I'm human or something. Don't worry though, Yami. You'll be fine. We'll just meet when we'll be able to", Atemu said. Yami was still sulking and Atemu frowned slightly. "It will be just fine, Yami", he said again.

"I guess… but in a few weeks we'll be leaving. Autumn is coming, everyone can feel it. More rain, less sunny days and then it's time to leave", Yami whispered. Atemu frowned some more. "Leave?", he asked softly and Yami nodded. "Yes, leave. We will travel towards the other side of the island, out of the lagoon towards deeper places into the sea. We will live near the volcano where we created tunnels to have warm currents while the ice covers the sea. I just want to spend my last days with you and clearly my parents don't want me to", Yami explained.

"You'll be leaving to the other side of the island and I won't be able to see you?", Atemu asked softly. Yami shook his head, but then blushed and his ears twitched when Atemu kissed him softly. "Then I don't want to see you so depressed. We'll make it a wonderful time, I promise", the human said softly, before he kissed the merboy again.

Yami purred softly and shuddered when Atemu's tongue licked his lips again. He embraced Atemu, pulled him closer and purred louder while he flicked his tail. When Atemu broke for air Yami hid against his chest and the human chuckled softly. Yami purred, his fins flicking softly, before he took Atemu for a swim. But the water never was truly interesting, the rocks more and more while trying to stay out of sight from everyone.

No one had to see them. No one.

* * *

><p>"Yami! Yami!", the blonde mermaid called as she swam through the hallways. She opened the shell-made door of her son's bedroom and sighed softly when she found him behind his desk.<p>

"Yami, what are you doing?", she asked. Yami looked up from his writing and stared at his mother.

"Homework", he said softly. "Ever since dad wanted me to do more homework while Mahado is watching me constantly I have nothing else to do", he continued. His mother looked at him.

"You should be packing! We are leaving tomorrow", she said and Yami could hear the desperate tone in her voice. He stared some more at her though.

"Tomorrow?", he asked, raising up from his sponge stool. "But the sun is still out, it's still warm! Why are we leaving tomorrow?", the merboy continued asking. His mother looked at him.

"Yes, tomorrow", she said. "And you should have been packing".

"No, mum, please! I can't just leave, I have to say goodbye!", Yami said, before he grabbed his bag and swam towards his balcony. The blonde mermaid grabbed his tail though and he stopped, staring at his mother.

"You are not going anywhere! We are leaving tomorrow, we need you here. Those humans will understand!", she said, a bit louder than she had wanted to. Yami shook his head, flicking his tail again, freeing himself from her grasp.

"No they won't! They are my friends and I say goodbye to my friends if I will have to leave them for a long time!", Yami yelled back, before swimming away as fast as he could. His mother gaped at him, but before she could grab him again, he was gone. And she didn't feel like following him either. She swam towards Yami's bed and sunk down on it, sighing loud and placing her head in her hands desperately.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of this chapter. I hope I'll see you back for chapter 4!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I will not make any promises again about updating, because clearly I can't keep them. _ Hopefully you will forgive me for the late chapter... I don't have any excuses aside from the fact that I just didn't have the... need to update. **

**Hopefully you'll like this chapter. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Yami climbed onto the rock nearest to the small cabin and he clung to it for a few moments, trying to breathe normal again. He stared at the cabin, while it was basking in the setting sun, and his crimson eyes were searching for some life near it or on the beach, but when he didn't see Solomon or Atemu, he whistled loud. When nothing happened, he whistled again. People on the beach were staring at him, but he didn't care. He whistled again when nobody came out of the cabin. He flicked his tail, panicking even more, because he just knew that his mother or father could find him so easily and thus he jumped into the water and swam over towards another rock.

He knew it was futile to try and swim away from his parents, but he had to say goodbye. He whistled for the fourth time and suddenly the front door of the cabin opened. Solomon walked out, looking around and Yami waved at him. He jumped off the rock, before swimming over towards the beach. He didn't care anymore.

Solomon slowly walked over towards the shoreline and he hugged the merboy as a greeting.

"My boy. What is wrong, you seem to be upset about something", the elder said softly and Yami nodded. "We're leaving grandpa. Tomorrow!", Yami said and Solomon looked at him. He then gave a small smile.

"But you always leave, every year, Yami. Why does that make you upset so much this time?", Solomon asked as he settled down in the sand and Yami sighed softly.

"Mum almost wouldn't let me say goodbye to you and Atemu. I will miss you", Yami said. Solomon smiled slightly, stroking through Yami's hair.

"We will miss you too, Yami", he said. Yami sighed softly.

"Where is Atemu, grandpa? I want to say goodbye to him too", Yami whispered softly.

"He's doing some shopping for me, my boy. I will tell him you said goodbye, he will understand", Solomon said as he kept stroking through Yami's hair. Yami shook his head though.

"No, I want to say goodbye to him. Please grandpa, please", the merboy pleaded and Solomon looked at the merboy, before he nodded. "Very well, we shall wait here", he said and Yami smiled. He opened his bag then and handed Solomon the few things he had collected yesterday. When suddenly a car drove up the cabin's driveway, Yami tried to hide behind Solomon, his tail curling in fear.

Solomon's violet eyes stared at the merboy, before he tried to get Yami to calm down. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you", he said softly. Yami stared at it and then Atemu stepped out of the car, carrying two shopping bags. Yami grinned suddenly and whistled, making Atemu nearly drop the shopping bags and Solomon quickly covered his ears.

"Yami!", Atemu called out, smiling as he put his bags down. He jogged towards the shoreline and hugged Yami, softly kissing his forehead. "What are you doing here? At this time of the day?", Atemu asked worriedly, but Yami sighed softly, holding onto him.

"I told you we would be leaving soon, right?", he asked. He didn't need to, Atemu remembered. "We're leaving tomorrow", Yami whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Tomorrow?", Atemu asked softly. Yami nodded.

"Mother told me just now and I wanted to say goodbye to you and grandpa. I don't want to go though", Yami whispered softly as he curled his tail slightly. Atemu sighed too as Solomon rose up.

"I know you don't want to leave, Yami, but your parents must be worried", Solomon said. Yami looked at him and then bit his lip.

"I don't care… I want to see the stars before I leave", Yami said and Atemu looked at the merboy.

"You should-", he muttered, but when Yami looked at him he smiled. "I'll get the blankets and pillows and everything to keep us warm while we watch the stars", he said, before he got up and walked towards the shopping bags. Solomon sighed softly.

"Stay here, okay. I'll help Atemu", he said. Yami smiled.

"Gramps, I'll be right back, I promise", Yami said and he crawled deeper into the water, before he could swim and dive to deeper grounds. Solomon watched the boy leave, before he walked over towards the cabin. He helped Atemu unpack the bags in the kitchen.

"Atemu? Can I ask you something?", the elder murmured while Atemu was humming softly. The tanned man turned to his grandfather, smiling broadly.

"Sure", he said, before stuffing the bread in the freezer. Solomon sighed softly.

"Watching the stars? You know that Yami is not allowed to leave the water and then you suggest something like this? What were you thinking? Yami is the Prince of the merfolk that live in the lagoon and he is very important. Why did you kiss his forehead?", Solomon asked. Atemu blinked slightly, staring at his grandfather in shock.

"I… where is this suddenly coming from gramps?", the tanned male asked. Solomon stared at his grandson.

"Yami is a merboy, you are human. You can't live together and it can be dangerous for both you and him. Stop whatever it is you're thinking of doing", Solomon said. Atemu sighed softly.

"I know that Yami is a merboy, grandfather, but he hasn't stopped me. This is already going on for a week, almost two. I don't plan on stopping, especially not since he will only be here until tomorrow. If he doesn't love me anymore when he comes back, then I will accept that, but for now… I love him", Atemu said, before he walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom to collect blankets and pillows. Solomon sighed loud as he stared at the leaving tanned man. He looked outside his kitchen window as Yami came ashore again. He saw how Atemu walked outside and gently lifted Yami from the water. He sighed again, just knowing this was a bad idea… 

* * *

><p>Atemu walked outside the small cabin, towels, pillows and blankets in his arms. He dumped them on the sand, before walking towards Yami who waited for him in the setting sun. When he kneeled down he smiled, touching Yami's cheek softly.<p>

"You're very beautiful", he said softly, gazing at Yami who wore a flower in his hair. He almost seemed to be sparkling too. Yami blushed, before Atemu gently lifted him from the water. The water clung to him slightly, but Atemu carried him away and Yami just liked the way his arms were draped around the broad shoulders. He let Atemu help him dry his tail and skin and then Atemu placed him on a blanket, before they both draped two different blankets over their shoulders. Atemu pulled Yami close to him and gazed at the horizon.

"There, do you see that small light?", Atemu then asked softly. He pointed at the small star that slowly appeared as the sun vanished. The sky was still slightly orange, but the night was slowly closing in and the first stars were appearing. They lay down and Yami curled his tail as he stared at the white lights that appeared more and more and more.

Atemu smiled. "Those stars form a constellation. Something that people of old times used to guide their way while travelling. If you look at those three brilliant shining stars you can see they form a bow. It's Orion, stars that form a bow for the Archer", Atemu said and Yami tried to see it, but all those stars captivated him so much he just wanted to count them. Even though it was impossible.

"How many stars are there?", he asked softly. Maybe Atemu would know.

"A lot. Nobody knows how much because the universe is un-ending. There are so many stars we can't see at the moment because they aren't bright enough yet. Maybe, they will never be bright enough in their lives", Atemu whispered. Yami slowly got up leaning on Atemu slightly as he flicked his tail.

"They will never shine?", he asked softly. Atemu shrugged slightly, before he moved his hand and stroked Yami's face softly. Yami smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you something too?", Atemu whispered. Yami flicked his tail again slightly and nodded. "Is it true that mermaids can sing so prettily?" Yami smiled.

"Not only mermaids", he said and Atemu chuckled softly. He could feel Yami's warm body close to his own and even though it was getting colder quickly, he didn't mind. "Sing some for me?", he requested and Yami hummed softly. "Okay", the merboy whispered, before humming a small tune.

_Little Rose in the water,  
><em>_What are you staring at?_

_Well, dear mother,  
><em>_Look at them, the rose said._

_Little Rose in the water,  
><em>_They are humans on land._

_Well, dear mother,  
><em>_What do they do on the sand?_

_Little Rose in the water,  
><em>_What is it you don't see?  
><em>_They build houses on the sand  
><em>_Far away from sea_

_Well, dear mother,  
><em>_I just don't understand.  
><em>_Why won't we offer help to those on land?_

_Little Rose in the water,  
><em>_Why don't you see?  
><em>_You belong here with us, you belong with me.  
><em>_Because, dear Flower,  
><em>_Those on the sands  
><em>_They will kill you  
><em>_Once you're in their hands._

_No, dear mother  
><em>_They will not, you'll see  
><em>_One, yes only one  
><em>_He belongs to me_

_Little Rose in the water  
><em>_Please return with me_

_No, dear mother,  
><em>_For he loves me_

When Yami fell silent, he softly lay his lips against Atemu's cheek as he snuggled closer to the nearly sleeping man. Atemu smiled, before he pulled Yami closer, embracing him gently.

"What happened to the Rose?", he asked softly. Yami hummed softly.

"Nobody knows. Some say the Rose eventually returned with the mother, others say the Rose kept watching over the human the rest of its life, but some say the Rose went to land, became mortal and lived the rest of its life with the human to be never seen again", Yami said. "And other say it's just a fairy-tale".

Atemu chuckled softly, before he sat up and pulled the blankets around them both to keep them warmer. Yami helped him, before they settled back down in the same position as before. Yami hummed the melody of the little song and eventually Atemu fell asleep. Yami smiled as he snuggled closer and listened to Atemu breathing. He looked at the stars and closed his eyes after that to just listen and fall asleep. 

* * *

><p>The blonde mermaid flicked her pale blue tail gently. She sighed as she entered the bedroom she shared with her husband and she saw him studying some dolphin-hide scrolls.<p>

"Husband… Can I have some of your time?", she asked softly. The king looked up and smiled. He put is scrolls aside immediately and swam over to her as she settled down on the bed.

"My beloved Athena. You have all of my time for the rest of your life", he said softly, stroking through her blonde hair. "But this is about Yami, isn't it?", he asked. Athena nodded.

"Yes, my love. He is with the humans again", she said softly. Her husband looked at her and sighed.

"I see. I presume you told him we are leaving tomorrow?", he asked her. Athena nodded again and he embraced her gently with one arm. "I just don't understand why they are so important! I don't understand what he sees in them!", she said, a sad look on her face.

"He left the water", the king said softly.

"Yes he did. I think I know what he wants to see, but why would he do this to us, Kaoto? I'm scared that something bad will happen to him", Athena explained. Kaoto frowned slightly.

"He wants to see the stars, at least, a few weeks ago he had a request like that", Kaoto said.

"I know. And I also know he is familiar with Solomon. He already knows that man for three summers, but I am still worried. I shouldn't be worrying this much about our son! He should be here, with us, but all he wants is the sun and those humans!", Athena called out. Kaoto sighed softly, but then he embraced her.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"So am I, my beloved. So am I", Kaoto said.

"Will you be gentle?", Athena asked and Kaoto nodded. "I will try". 

* * *

><p>The sun was barely above the horizon, but Atemu was awake. He was lying in the shade of the cabin with Yami snuggled close to him and he knew he was just slightly cold and that he would be stiff for the upcoming two days, but it was worth it. He could hear Yami sleeping and he held the merboy close. He gazed at the changing daylight, just knowing that he had to say goodbye to Yami soon. He just didn't want to…<p>

He felt how Yami flicked his tail, draping it even further over his legs, before the merboy tried to snuggle even more into him. Softly Yami murmured something and Atemu smiled, stroking the tri-coloured hair lovingly. Yami murmured something again, before stirring and grasping Atemu's shirt. Atemu stopped his stroking and Yami flicked his tail again. Atemu chuckled as the merboy slowly woke up, trying to grasp back his sleep, but failing. Slowly Yami lifted his head off Atemu's chest and sleepily looked around.

"Goodmorning sunshine", Atemu said and chuckled softly. Yami groaned, before burying his face back in Atemu's chest.

"I'm not pretty in the morning", he said, which made Atemu chuckle even more and he rolled over, slightly pinning Yami beneath him. Yami yelped softly at the sudden movement and grasped Atemu's shirt tighter, before he gazed up at Atemu.

"Trust me, you are beautiful. Especially when you sleep, but also in the morning", Atemu whispered, before locking his lips with Yami's. Yami's gills fluttered and a blush spread over his cheeks, before he closed his eyes and kissed back. Pale hands stroked over Atemu's shoulders before the slim fingers intertwined with the black hair on Atemu's scalp.

Atemu hummed softly, grasping Yami's face gently in his hands and he licked Yami's lips. Yami shuddered, flicking his tail, but then Atemu tried to pry Yami's mouth open with a gentle pressure from his tongue. Yami broke the kiss, panting for air, blushing a deep scarlet colour and his tail was glowing slightly. Atemu chuckled.

"You should try and open your mouth while kissing", he whispered, placing butterfly-kisses on Yami's cheek. Yami stared at him.

"Why?", he asked softly. Atemu hummed softly. "Trust me", he murmured, before locking his lips with Yami again. Yami scraped his nails over Atemu's scalp, humming deep in his throat, before Atemu licked his lips again. Yami slightly opened his mouth, but for Atemu that was enough. He licked the inside of Yami's mouth gently, feeling Yami shudder beneath him again.

A shy tongue licked back and Atemu hummed softly, trying to encourage Yami to play with him. Yami flicked his tail when Atemu's taste touched his tongue and he grasped Atemu's hair tighter in his hands. When they broke Atemu was smiling, before he nuzzled the merboy gently. The fin-ears were incredibly soft to the touch and he could hear how Yami purred loud.

"Again. Kiss me again?", Yami asked, curling his tail and draping it over Atemu's legs. Atemu chuckled, before they locked their lips again. They were interrupted when the door of the cabin opened up. Yami blushed some more, hiding away in Atemu's shirt, while Atemu stared at his grandfather. He sighed softly.

"I know", he muttered, before sitting up. Solomon walked over to them, which made Yami roll over onto his stomach, his tail still draped over Atemu's legs.

"I am not saying anything, Atemu. I'm just bringing you something to eat for breakfast", Solomon said, before he showed the plate he was carrying. Atemu smiled slightly, before he stroked Yami's hair.

"I'm not hungry", Yami whispered softy, as he lay his head on his arms. "I'm sorry grandpa", he whispered. Solomon nodded slightly.

"Will you put me back in the water?", Yami asked as he gazed at Atemu. The tanned man smiled. "Of course I will", he said, before getting to his feet. He stretched, before he bend down and picked Yami up gently. Pale arms wrapped around Atemu shoulders and Yami rested his chin on top of one shoulder. Solomon waved slightly and Yami waved back.

Atemu walked waist-deep into the water, before he slowly let go of Yami. "Will I see you next summer?", he asked softly. Yami smiled.

"Sooner. As soon as the ice has melted I will come to visit you and I don't care how cold it will be", Yami said. Atemu softly kissed Yami's forehead again.

"I will wait for you, Flower", he whispered. Yami smiled, hugged him gently, before swimming away. With a small wave Yami said goodbye once more and Atemu waved back just a small moment before Yami dived into the water and vanished. When Atemu returned back to the beach, he gently picked up Yami's bag.

"He forgot it", he whispered softly. With Solomon he cleaned up the beach and washed the blankets, pillows and towels, just sometimes gazing at the ocean. Wishing for the merboy to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is a new chapter for Basking in the Sun. My apologies for being dead so long, but I shall try to update a few of my stories a little bit more. **

**Please be aware that this story is not finished yet and I am unsure if it will ever be. **

**/**

**Chapter 5**

Yami slowly swam towards the his home. From where he was, he could already see people moving. He hoped his parents were already gone, but he could feel them close-by, so his hope was futile. Softly he sighed and flicked his aqua-coloured tail before making his way into the throne room. He could just confront them now, it would only make this… easier.

"I'm home", he said softly as he swam inside. His mother quickly got up from where she sat and hugged him. His father was a bit slower to come over.

"Where were you? I was so worried! You left the water, we couldn't contact you, you could have died!", his mother ranted, but Yami let his fin-ears droop slightly and he sighed.

"At least I could say goodbye. And you always say not to travel at night, even though we will be travelling at night towards the volcano too", Yami said, before he undid his mother's embrace. Kaoto looked at the small merboy.

"You did make your mother worried, Yami. You could at least apologize", the King said. Yami looked at him and then at his mum. "She could do that too", Yami said to his mother. "She told me only yesterday that we would be leaving today. You both didn't want me to say goodbye to my friends. That is low", Yami said, flicking his tail angrily.

"Yami! Your mother did nothing wrong! And besides, they are just humans! You belong here, with all of us", Kaoto said. Yami growled softly.

"But they are my friends! My _only_ friends! I already know Solomon for three years and I was allowed to say goodbye to him the previous two years. Why not this year? Why wouldn't you let me do that this year?", Yami asked. Athena sighed softly.

"I'm just worried, Yami. You're spending more time above the surface than with us! Don't you think that is a bit weird?", she asked.

"No! Not if those people are my friends. The only people who want to be friends with me even though I am the Prince. I'm happy! Why are you trying to ruin that!?", Yami asked. Kaoto growled back.

"Behave yourself! You are only sixteen and perhaps those people are "okay", but I will not have you questioning your mother. She is wiser than you and knows more and better than you. You should appreciate her more than you do now! You are only sixteen and you're being unreasonable!", Kaoto bristled loudly.

"Well, clearly I am _only_ sixteen so let me be unreasonable! When will you stop treating me as a child and let me make my own decisions!", Yami yelled. The loud smacking sound rebounded off the palace walls.

"I will not tolerate this from you! You are but a boy Yami and you will pack your bag now!", Kaoto barked. Yami growled loud.

"Fine. Close your eyes. I'm leaving", Yami hissed, before he turned around and flicked his tail.

"No!", Athena called out, grabbing her son's arm.

"Let go!", he yelled. "You're taking me away from the sun and my friends! Let go!"

"You're overreacting, Yami! Stop it", she said, before gently tugging him in an embrace. "Stop being a child if you don't want to be treated as one. You will have to come with us or else you'll freeze to death. Come on, there are only a few things you need to pack before you can leave", she said. Kaoto sighed loud, before going back to his throne.

Yami let his mother pull him through the hallways to his bedroom. He slowly removed the flower from his hair and looked at it. "Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"Because of the stars. I knew you wouldn't want to leave", Athena said. Yami snorted, his gills moving. "Liar", he said, before entering his room.

"Yami, please! Listen to me", Athena said and she swam after him. Yami grumbled slightly while he settled down on his bed. Athena sighed softly. "I am not a liar. I knew you wanted to see the stars and I'm sorry", she said. Yami looked at her.

"Mum, I'm sixteen and I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I just want to hear that you will stop treating me like a little child. I know what I did was wrong, but you were wrong too. So just stop it", Yami said, before he lay down on his stomach and ignored his mother. Athena looked at the angrily flicking tail of her son, before she grabbed one of his older shoulder bags.

"Just pack some stuff okay?", she asked.

"There is nothing to pack", he said.

"Yami! If you want us to stop treating you as a child then stop behaving like one!", she yelled suddenly, before sighing softly and sitting down on his sponge stool. Yami looked at her.

"I'm trying to, but you keep telling me I am a child", Yami muttered, before he sat up. Athena looked at him and then shook her head.

"I just don't understand where this behaviour come from, Yami. Are you really that friendless? Are you really that unhappy?", she asked. Yami sighed loud.

"No, I am not unhappy when I'm happy, mother! I am happy when it's spring and summer, when I can lay in the sun and when I can talk with my friends. Or when I can collect shells and coral, but yes, I am friendless. I have no friends in our community, because I am the Prince. They are scared of me, you and dad!", Yami said. Athena looked at him.

"That is nonsense", she said.

"No it's not! Those people are only nice to me because dad is the King, because dad can make their life really hard! He won't do it, but he still scares them away from me! The only friend I will ever have here is a princess from another kingdom", Yami said. His mother stared at him.

"Or the humans, because they are not afraid", he continued, before looking at his tail, swishing his hip-fins slightly.

"That is not fair to us, Yami. We try our best for you", Athena said softly.

"Maybe you try too hard, mother. And at the moment I don't feel as if I'm treated fair either. Let's just go, I don't want to linger here. It only upsets me", he whispered, before he got up and swam away from his room. He didn't even grab his shoulder bag and Athena sighed softly. The conversation she had with her son a few weeks ago was still fresh in her mind and she bit her lip, before she left the room as well to join her husband.

The travel took a week. Some of the merfolk were just as reluctant to leaving as Yami, but some tried to go as fast as they could. When he had finally arrived in his bedroom in the other palace, he could feel the warm current from the vulcano drifting through their city. It was very warm in his bedroom, almost as if the sun shone directly through his window, but it didn't make the merboy happy. He stayed in his room unless he was called away for class or dinner. He didn't even enjoy being in their winter-palace and slowly his tail lost its shine.

In the same week, Atemu applied for a job in the nearest hospital. He had lost his other job as a doctor when he had insulted his boss, so he tried a fresh start on the island of his grandfather. Solomon made sure the tanned man would be eating, while Atemu stayed out at night as long as he could to gaze at the stars.

When the autumn came, Atemu felt slightly better. He had a great job as a surgeon in the hospital and he was helping Solomon in the house whenever he could. Solomon sometimes shooed him away from the small cabin to go shopping or to do something fun and even though it hurt, he would always stare at the lagoon. Now that autumn had come he only had to wait for winter to pass by and that made him smile.

He wondered how Yami did though. He wondered where the merboy was and what he was doing. And then he smiled, because he would be able to ask the merboy all those question in about five months.

Yami sighed softly as he curled his tail. The bubbles he created floated around him, while Mahado was checking his schoolwork. His aqua-coloured tail had lost its shine and Mahado noticed Yami's fin-ears drooping slightly. The merboy lay on his stomach, head on his sponge pillow, while hugging it slightly. The older male, with his sand-coloured tail and one damaged hip-fin, stared at Yami. His deep brown eyes were saddened slightly and while he put the schoolwork back on Yami's desk, he rose up from the sponge stool.

"You've done a great job on your schoolwork, Yami. I am proud", Mahado said. Yami blinked, before turning his head at Mahado.

"Okay. Thanks Mahado, see you tomorrow", Yami whispered, before he turned back to staring at the wall before him again. Mahado bowed slightly, before he left the Prince's bedroom. He swam over towards the Queen's study. He knocked softly and he entered when she allowed him.

"Mahado, it's good to see you. How is my son?", she asked softly. Mahado sighed softly.

"My Queen, he has never done such a good job at school before, but the Prince is still upset. He stares at the wall for hours on end and his tail has lost its beauty already. His ears are drooping and he is daydreaming all the time. He has never missed the sun this much before", Mahado said. Athena sighed, putting away the scroll she was reading, before she nodded.

"I will have to discuss this with my husband, thank you, Mahado", Athena said softly and she smiled at the gentle man before her. Mahado bowed before her and then left the study. Athena sighed softly, before she let one of the servants tell her husband she was coming over to talk with him about something important concerning their son.

"Ask him if I can have some of his time", she said to the servant and the mermaid with her pink-coloured tail and small fins swam away quickly to tell the news. Athena looked at herself in the mirror in the study. It was not a very clear mirror, but it had been a gift from a human once. She looked at herself, and put a small blonde bang behind her ear which had escaped the braid in her hair.

She touched the pearl necklace, a gift from her husband, and she had to smile at the loving memory. She sighed softly, before the mermaid returned and Athena swam over towards the throne room. Kaoto greeted her with a hug, the room was empty and Athena smiled.

"You can have all my time, Athena. What worries you so much?", he asked softly. Athena settled down next to him in her own throne and he softly stroked her cheek.

"I am worried about our son. Mahado says he is still upset and that his tail has completely lost its shine. Yami always takes good care of himself, especially his tail, but now… Now he only stares at a wall, daydreaming about a life he can't have at the moment", Athena said. Kaoto nodded.

"I have heard this too, but you know Yami. He is always like this", the king said softly.

"Not this long", Athena immediately countered and she sighed. "He says he's lonely, he's almost seventeen and I know that doesn't mean something, but to him it might mean a lot, Kaoto", she said. Kaoto looked at her and she continued: "He wanted to watch the stars with that human, what if he likes that human a bit more than he should?"

Kaoto frowned softly, before looking away. "That is ridiculous, Athena. He is not even fertile yet", he said. Athena looked sternly at him. "Every boy has his own daydreams. Please, let me explain him why he should stay away from the humans. And let me invite someone who will attract his attention. Who will make sure that he forgets the human", she pleaded softly.

"You know someone who can do that?", Kaoto asked softly. Athena nodded.

"Very well, you have my permission to tell him. You are his mother, Athena and you know what our sons needs to hear when the time is right. If you think he needs to hear it now, then you can tell him. I promise", Kaoto said and Athena smiled. She kissed his cheek softly and he blushed. After that, Athena swam back to her study and rolled the dolphin-hide scroll up and bound it together with a piece of seaweed.

She called a messenger to her to bring the invitation to the mermaid she wanted to cheer up her son. After that she went to Yami's room, her pale blue tail making bubbles as she swam away from her study.

Softly Athena knocked on the door and entered her son's bedroom where she found Yami still on his bed, staring at the wall. "Yami?", she softly asked. Yami blinked before turning his head, snapping out of his daydream and he looked at his mother.

"Hello mother", he whispered softly. She smiled at him and swam over to his bed. Yami slowly sat up so his mother could sit down next to him. Athena softly stroked through Yami's hair, touching the blond bangs, before stroking his cheek.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Yami. I know you're upset, but will you listen to me?", she asked. Yami looked at her, his crimson eyes dull, and he nodded. She smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about getting older, Yami. You are almost seventeen now, which brings you closer to the age on which you may start courting mermaids", she started. Yami sighed.

"I don't want to court mermaids, mother", he said. "I want Atemu".

Athena sighed. "Sometimes you can't have what you want, Yami. Atemu is a human, on land there is no place for us and besides, if you would ever give yourself to him you'll become mortal. You know what that means", she said. Yami nodded.

"I know what it means. I will have a soul and I will die when he dies. I will be happy", Yami said. Athena shook her head.

"No! No, you'll be mortal, you'll die at the hands of humans and you will be stripped of everything you know of! You will lose your immortality, you will lose a life, you will lose being a prince… Yami, you are my only son, I wish for you to be happy!", she said desperately. Yami looked at his mother.

"I'm happy with Atemu", he said. "You were wrong! This is not just a fling or else I wouldn't mind leaving him. Mum, I feel like dying in here!", he said, flicking his aqua-coloured tail. Athena sighed loud.

"He will forget you! He is just a human, Yami. Why don't you see?", Athena asked, but Yami shook his head. "I don't want to hear more of it", the young merboy said, before he swam over towards his desk and settled down on his stool, his back facing his mother. Athena's gills fluttered, before she too rose up and swam over towards the door, opening it gently.

"A mermaid will come for you and she will make you see otherwise", Athena whispered, before she closed the door behind herself, leaving the room and Yami alone. Yami's gills fluttered as he sighed softly, before he swam back towards his bed. He grabbed his pillow and lay down, staring outside his window, while cuddling the pillow against his body, curling his tail in sadness.

He still felt this miserable when the princess arrived. He didn't come out of his room to greet the princess and he knew he would probably insult the princess with his behaviour and anger his parents, but he could care less. The young merboy was making his homework, while Mahado was probably greeting the princess as well. Yami sighed softly though while he dipped his coral pen in his squid ink. He was glad he had collected coral during the summer because he needed them more than ever.

When someone softly knocked on Yami's door, the merboy looked up from his work and swam over towards his door to see who it was. Normally his mother or father would knock and just come in and because he had actually expected them to come, he was surprised when a mermaid looked at him.

She was very beautiful, her short brown hair (decorated with ocean flowers) surrounded her beautiful face where blue eyes were lightly lined with black ink. She had coloured her lips with a gentle skin-like colour. Her bra was a pale pink colour, just like her tail. Her hip-fins were graceful, as was her ending fin. She was very slim and she smiled at Yami. "I was told you would be here", she said softly. Yami sighed softly and let her in his room.

"I am sorry for not greeting you, Princess", he said, for only a Princess would carry a crown, even though hers was very subtle. It was a golden thread, decorating her forehead with a pearl hanging from it. She entered his room gracefully, before she turned to him.

"You are forgiven. I know about the situation. My name is Anzu, Prince Yami", the mermaid said softly. Yami smiled.

"Hello Princess. I'm sorry my parents brought you here", he said softly, before he guided her to one of the new sponge chairs and they sat down. Anzu looked at him and then smiled.

"You should not be sorry. It is not your fault", she said softly. "My parents are at fault as well. I actually didn't want to come here", she continued. Yami looked at her.

"Why not?", he asked. Anzu sighed softly.

"I will be honest with you, Prince Yami. I am in love with someone else", she said. "You don't have to court me, for I will not love you and I don't want you to court me either. Can we be just friends?", she asked softly. Yami stared at her.

"We sure can be friends. And is this a secret?", he asked. Anzu nodded slightly and Yami smiled. "Then your secret is safe with me. I will be honest too, though. I will not start to court you… I am in love with someone else too, but my parents are afraid of him", the merboy said softly.

"My parents think that my love doesn't fit me. He is of a lower class", Anzu said.

"Mine is human", he muttered softly and Anzu gasped softly, before she gently touched his shoulder.

"And where is he now?", she asked. Yami looked at her. "He lives near the lagoon, with his grandfather. His name is Atemu and he is older than me. He is ready to court me and I just want to be with him. Ever since I've been here I have the feeling I need to do something. My eyes keep burning and I feel sad all the time. Don't you have that?", he asked. Anzu bit her lip slightly.

"I have the sad feeling too and I want to be with my love as well. He is already eighteen, so ready to court me and he has done that too, but my parents are scared, I think", Anzu whispered, her hands clasped upon her lap. Yami smiled.

"Welcome to the club", he said. Anzu giggled softly and Yami chuckled. Then Anzu bit her lip and looked at him.

"Has he began courting you too?", she asked and giggled again. Yami blushed and looked away, which made Anzu smile even more. Yami flicked his tail gently.

"I think he did, but he did it his way. Atemu kissed me", he said and Anzu gasped in awe. "Already?", she asked and Yami blushed even more. "You're making me nervous", he said, while flicking his tail softly. Anzu smiled though.

"Well, we have to try and convince your parents we'll be courting as soon as you turn eighteen, even though we won't, but therefore we need to do things together", Anzu said. Yami smirked.

"Like talking about me being kissed?", he asked and she blushed too. "No", she whispered. Yami chuckled though. "I like collecting things", he said, before he got up and grabbed one of his shoulder bags. Anzu smiled.

"I would like collecting something too. Let's just talk about other things while we swim around. I need new shells anyway", she said, before getting up too. Yami chuckled softly before they both left through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**There we go, chapter 6. Thank you everyone who reviewed, it is very much appreciated. **

**I apologize for all misspellings and grammatical errors! Please enjoy :)**

**/**

**Chapter 6**

Athena looked outside her window and smiled slightly as she watched the two teens collecting flowers and coral from the garden. They were talking and laughing and she smiled some more, before leaving her bedroom. She swam through the hallways to her husband's study and gently knocked on the shell door. She entered when she was allowed to and she swam towards Kaoto to hug him gently.

"Even after a month they are still talking and laughing. Yami seems to be happier too, he keeps collecting new shells and pearls. He has so many pearls suddenly", she said happily. Kaoto smiled.

"That makes me happy", he said and kissed her cheek softly. Athena smiled. "I think I want to give him a box for his birthday. A box for his pearls, he still needs to collect them for another year after all", the mermaid said and Kaoto nodded.

"I think my grandmother had a beautiful box and I think you'll like giving it", Kaoto said, before he rose up and Athena followed him towards a room she actually never came. She was not allowed to go in the room of the once-Queen, unless she was invited inside or when Kaoto took her to it. Kaoto's mother had left their household a long time ago, but she still owned a room and when Athena entered it, she had to smile at the beauty of it.

Mermaids who had been specially assigned to clean the room were doing a great job and it was as if the once-Queen could return any moment. Kaoto however, swam over to his mother's make-up table and gently he picked up a box. The wooden box was decorated with pale blue shells and when he opened it, Athena saw it was empty, but the underside of the lid had been decorated with two small dolphins. Which had been cut into the wood.

"Beautiful", she whispered. Kaoto smiled.

"It was meant for Yami when he was old enough, but I think we should give it to him this year. He deserves it", Kaoto said and kissed Athena's cheek softly. She smiled, before gently taking the box from her husband.

"Thank you love", she said and he smiled some more, before taking her out of the room again. "I will arrange the banquet", he said, before they said goodbye to each other. Athena swam back towards her room and placed the box gently on her own make-up table. She gazed out of her window again and couldn't wait for Yami's birthday. She smiled as she saw the two teens laughing again, while they moved further through the garden. Yami was collecting different kind of things, while Anzu was chatting to him and Yami chuckled softly as she spoke. Athena smiled as she touched the box again.

/

Months passed under the surface, but also above the surface. Atemu still worked at the hospital while living with Solomon. The older male didn't mind, he liked having some company in his house, especially if that kind of company helped with keeping the house clean and such. But, as February arrived, Solomon noticed the change in Atemu. He noticed the excitement was building up and that he gained more joy as more days passed. For hours on end the tanned male would be outside, watching the ocean, just waiting for the merboy to come back.

But Atemu knew that when he would sit outside, Yami wouldn't come. It was still cold and people were still ice skating on the frozen water of the lagoon. Softly he sighed as he sat on the rocks of the Mermaid Bay. The bay was named so, because mermaids and mermen would come here to sing for tourists or they came here to bask in the sun. The rocks formed a circle, with one opening where the merfolk could go through so they could rest in the bay. Nowadays, children were ice skating on the ice and Atemu was sitting there to stare at the lagoon, waiting for the 21st of March.

"I hope you're doing well", he whispered softly, while he pulled his winter coat tighter around his body. His rose-red eyes glazed over slightly and a soft smile played on his lips.

Beneath the surface, Yami softly knocked on the door towards his mother's study and he entered when she allowed him to do so. The young merboy smiled as he saw his mother and he hugged her. He couldn't be angry with his parents any longer, especially since he needed something from his mother and because they were being normal again too. To Yami it seemed as if he was very convincing with Anzu, while they were just talking about what they would do when they could return home.

Anzu had told him of her lover and how nice he had been to her. Yami had been helping her with collecting new shells and pearls, so that they could make necklaces and bracelets for themselves. And Anzu was also the only one who would listen to him without being disgusted or without yelling at him how wrong it was for him to love a human.

Athena smiled at her son, giving a soft kiss to his cheek, before he broke free from her. "Mother? Can I ask you something?", he asked, while he sat down on one of the sponge-stools in her study. The blonde mermaid nodded. Yami was seventeen now and his birthday had been wonderful. He had been very nice to everyone and he had received many wonderful gifts. But the box from his grandmother was now posing on his own desk, filled with the pearls he had already collected.

"Of course you can, my dear", she said and stroked his cheek softly. Yami bit his lip slightly. "Mum… I want to make a necklace and I wondered if I could use your hair?", he asked softly. Athena looked at him and smiled. It was known to every mermaid and merman that mermaid hair had magical qualities. It could be used as strings for necklaces. Pearls, who came in contact with the hair, would melt with the hair as one.

It made Athena happy that her son asked her this. "You can have my hair, Yami. How much do you need?", she asked him. Yami smiled. "Five strings, mother. Actually three, but two more just in case. And if I don't need them then I'll make another necklace from them", Yami said and his mother nodded.

"I will give them to you tomorrow morning", she said and Yami hugged her again. She embraced him back gently.

"Thank you mother. I'll be with Anzu again, she wanted to show me something", Yami said, before he swam off towards Anzu's room. Athena smiled and flicked her pale blue coloured tail gently. Yes, everything was going just the right way, she thought, while Yami knocked on Anzu's door gently.

"Come in!", he heard her say and he opened the door gently and closed it behind himself again as well. Anzu was sitting on the sponge stool before her glass mirror. She had taken the mirror with her from her home, because they were very rare. Glass mirrors showed off one's wealth and so far, only Yami's mother had one in this palace, in the city only two more had a mirror as good as his mother's. And now Anzu had one too. When he swam towards her, Anzu looked up from what she was doing and smiled to him. Yami smiled back, she was truly beautiful. Anzu had lined her eyes with black ink again and she had coloured her lips a light brown, the same as her bra. Her brown hair was decorated with a pearl band. Her pale pink tail was decorated with beautiful brown curls and lines.

"You look very nice Anzu", Yami said and Anzu twirled slowly. "Thanks", she said, smiling brightly, before she pulled him towards her stool behind the mirror. Yami looked at her and chuckled softly. "What are you doing?", he asked.

Anzu still smiled brightly. "Well, don't you want to look pretty for your human?", she asked. Yami blushed slightly. "Well, yes", he said softly. Anzu grabbed various of her little pots and then her hairbrush.

"Well, I thought I might teach you", she said, before she slowly started to comb his hair. Yami looked at her in the mirror. "But… I'm not a girl", he said. Anzu rolled her eyes. "No, but he has started to court you already. Have you ever tried to look pretty for him?", she asked. Yami nodded. "Sure, I put a flower in my hair. And now I will make some jewellery to make myself a bit prettier", he answered, blushing slightly.

"Good, but I can and will teach you more", Anzu immediately replied to that which made Yami slightly nervous. He flicked his tail slightly.

Anzu giggled, before she picked up a coral pen and dipped it into the small pot with special ink squid in it. After that she gently cupped Yami's face with one of her hands and raised the pen. Yami stared at it. "What are you doing?", he asked. Anzu sighed softly, dropping her hand.

"Making you pretty. I'm not going to poke your eye out or something", she said. Yami curled his tail upwards, laying his ending fins out on his lap. Anzu smiled, before cupping Yami's face again.

"Are you sure it's safe?", the merboy asked again. Anzu nodded.

"It is, don't worry, I do it all the time with my own eyes", she said. Yami gulped. "Now, look at the ceiling and don't blink or squeeze your eyes shut". Yami slowly turned his crimson eyes up and he stared at the ceiling while trying not to notice the pen which was ready to poke his eyes out. He curled his fingers and grasped his ending fins and it seemed to be an eternity before Anzu was done with one eye.

The merboy tensed up when she moved to his other eye. "That one too?", he asked, his voice slightly higher than he intended it to be. Anzu giggled. "Yes, silly. That one too", she repeated, before working on his left eye slowly. The tip of her tongue stuck through her lips as she concentrated, before she smiled brightly and lifted the pen away from his face.

"There you go", she said and turned him to her mirror. Yami stared at himself as his eyes were lined with the black ink. Anzu bit her lip slightly.

"Maybe I used too much, but hey… It was my first time trying on someone else!", she said, smiling broadly. Yami kept staring at himself, before Anzu cleaned his eyes just a little bit. When he looked again, he had to smile too. His eyes were standing out more than usual and Anzu had even drawn a small twirl on his right cheek with the ink.

"Maybe you can use me more for your practising", he said and chuckled softly. Anzu smiled. "That would be lovely, but first we need to do your hair and we have to complete the picture", she said, before picking up her own hairbrush again and gently she began on his hair. He chuckled softly while she hummed a small lullaby.

"Say… Anzu?", Yami asked softly. Anzu looked at him in the mirror, before she smiled and continued with his tri-coloured hair. He took that as a sign to continue talking: "Before you came, my mother said something about me being with a human. Do you… Do you think it's bad if I would want to become mortal?", he asked softly.

If Anzu was shocked by the question, she didn't let him notice. She gently grasped one of his blond bangs and continued brushing it gently. "You know what I think? I think we are still young and that that is the reason why our parents would want to protect us. But Yami… I also think that becoming mortal doesn't have to be a bad thing. It's just that becoming mortal… will kill you", she whispered.

"And I really don't want to lose my friend".

Yami turned around on Anzu's stool, staring at her and she smiled. "Thanks", he whispered softly. Anzu turned him around again so she could continue on his hair. "But a dream is a dream", she said and he nodded slightly. Then she put the brush aside.

"Now", she said and opened a small jewellery box on her make-up table, "I have flowers for in your hair and we can try some of my necklaces first. And… do you want to paint your tail?", she asked while opening another two jewellery boxes. Yami stared at the shining earrings, necklaces, bracelets and at the dried flowers.

"I… I have no idea", he said softly. Anzu hummed softly, before grasping five different flowers and she held them next to his hair slightly, before throwing them one by one back on the table. She sighed loud, placing her hands on her hips.

"What is the colour of his eyes?", she asked. Yami blushed slightly.

"Red, like the human roses", Yami said and he flicked his tail, purring softly. Anzu grabbed her jewellery box and emptied it above her bed. Yami stared at what she was doing, before she grabbed a red flower and placed it in his hair.

"Well?", Anzu asked when he stayed silent. Yami stared in the mirror.

"Aren't I dressed like a girl now?", he asked softly. Anzu looked at him and then bit her lip. "You are", she said, before she plucked the flower from his hair and cleaned his face gently. "All you needed was lip-paint", she giggled and Yami chuckled.

"No thanks", he said and Anzu laughed with him, just imaging the picture was enough to give them plenty to laugh about.

The next morning, Athena brought Yami five strands of her blonde hair and he showed her what he wanted to make with them. She had smiled at him and had kisses his forehead in pride. Yami could only smile as he showed his mother the pearls he would give to Anzu, while keeping the rest a secret.

/

**Alas, I just had to give Anzu a nice character in this story. And the thing with "being pretty" is just something I made up, but it fits quite nicely. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. ^-^**


	7. My Apologies

Hello Everyone,

My sincere apologies to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories and has been waiting for an update which never came. I must admit, I am not very busy with life, but I am still not writing my stories the way I should do. I do not get any inspiration for them any longer. I must admit, I haven't had any inspiration do to anything for a long time, but I'm getting better at finding inspiration again and I have recently begun writing something new.

I must admit, because there is no inspiration for my stories any longer, I will never finish them. I sometimes find that my stories start out "okay" and then turn to crap slowly. What I might try is re-write them. Maybe not completely, but I might change/add/delete a few things. I will not promise anything, but I can certainly try.

Please let me work myself out some more and I will try to reward you all with perhaps a new Monarchshipping story or at least a few new chapters.

Thank you all for your support. Your reviews really make my day, even if my sun isn't shining.

Lil' Dark


End file.
